Burning Passion
by Elysian Prince
Summary: When the one you love betrays you, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Passion**

**Two Chapter Story**

**Another short, from me, Infinity Warrior.**

**Sit Back, Relax, and Read.**

**PART: I**

* * *

_A.N: I've been wanting to do one of these for quite some time now. Let's see how well I fare! :D_

* * *

How much of a fool I was.

To run away from my safe home, at such an early age, blinded by love for this girl. She made me run away from my parents, my family, my friends. I held that pain inside, because my love for her was greater than anything I had ever experienced. Blindly, I followed her across towns, cities, and even whole regions, just so we can be in Sinnoh.

Now, I was so far from home. I had to rely on her for any kind of emotional support. I did have a Blazekin, which was my last thing to remember my family, as I reminisced daily of when my mother gave me a Pokemon egg. I was so happy that day, it might have even been the happiest day of my life.

I always kept her in a Luxury Ball, because at points, I thought of her as my best friend, other than the girl I blindly followed. Why was I even following the girl? I was 19 years old! Shouldn't I have had my own decisions? Or as I repeat, doest the raw emotions from my heart counteract on my own self-assurance?

I should have stayed back at home, where my family loved me and supported me! Why was I so stupid as to follow the love of my life, who didn't even want me? At first, we acted like we were both destined to be together, yet, she cheated on me.

I... I feel so stupid! Being led on like that? I hadn't even noticed any of the signs until it was too late!

_*Flashback 24 hours ago*_

_I smiled, today was a great day for me. I had just gotten a promotion from work, and now I was the manager of my store! All my hard work had paid off after very long hours of extensive work, and overtime._

_As I walked home, I remembered that I had brought my Luxury Ball to work for some reason. I decided to let my Blazekin, which I named Blaze, and I know, how original is that name? I pressed the button on the Pokeball, and a red light emitted from it and Blaze appeared,with a look of confusion on her face._

_She immediately put a battle stance on, and a few seconds later, she lowered her guard, seeing nobody. "Bla Blazekin?" I hear her Poke-speech. "I got a promotion today Blaze!" I exclaimed. She tilted her head in confusion as I said that, but then I clarified, "It's really good." She put a smile on her face and hugged me. _

_I'm not quite sure why, but every time I said something was good for me, she would always hug me. I, in truth, felt her to be comforting to me._

_As she let go of me, I continued walking along with her following me. I was happy, and she was happy too. I only hoped that Savannah was happy. She was my girlfriend and I loved her so._

_In truth, I was about to propose to her, as soon as I got the promotion. That was when my house came into sight. My heart was racing, either for excitement, or plain out happiness. I could only imagine the look of happiness when I told her that._

_I stepped next to my door, as Blaze stood behind me. As I took my keys out, I had heard a noise, almost a moaning, but I couldn't quite make it out. I became a bit concerned as I unlocked the door, and I knew that my Blazekin knew I was._

_I opened the door, to hear very loud moaning, and a voice that sounded like Savannah. I became more and more suspicious as I approached the sound, and Blaze was right behind me. _

_As I approached the door, I was scared, mainly because I heard another male's voice. I stopped at my door for a moment, then knew it then and there. She was cheating on me!_

_I kicked the door down and my mouth dropped. It was Savannah, making love with another man, who I didn't know. "S-Savannah!" I yelled, as a look of sadness was put on my face. "Ryan! Get the hell out!" she yelled. _

_I ran out of that room._

_All I knew was that I needed to run, and that Blaze was following me. Run._

_I had everything I needed for the night, my wallet, and my phone. I-I couldn't believe it! My love, my girlfriend, the very woman I was going to propose to, was cheating on me! Had she led me on all these years?_

_I had to stop. Stop and think things out. I knew that I wanted to get to a hotel, and rent a room for the night. I then grabbed the Pokeball from my pocket and returned Blaze, with tears in my eyes._

_As my body reached the hotel, tears were streaming down my eyes and i dragged myself inside. The receptionist must have seen me because she asked, "Are you ok sir?" I looked up and shook my head. "Do you have a room for one tonight?" I asked. _

_She turned around and picked a key up. "Second Floor, Room 55E." she told me. "Thanks." I replied as I took the key. I then made my way up to my room and opened the door, then turned around and locked it._

_I took my shoes off and ran to the bed, so I could cry my heart out. Better yet, this was one of the times that I needed Blaze's hugs. _

_I got my Pokeball out and released her. As soon as she was released, she knew that I was crying, or else she wouldn't have hugged me. _

_The rest of the night was a blur of tears, sadness, depression, anger, and Blaze._


	2. Chapter 2

**Burning Passion**

**Two Chapter Story**

**Another short, from me, Infinity Warrior.**

**Sit Back, Relax, and Read.**

**PART: II**

* * *

_A.N.: I was listening to 'I Just Had Sex' by The Lonely Island feat. Akon and 1812 Overture by Tchaikovsky while I was writing this. _

* * *

I awoke to a pleasant sense. Here I was, in the arms of someone, not facing them though, who had their whole body up to mine. I think for a moment, that all of last night and the day before was just a dream.

A nightmare.

I turn around, in hope to see Savannah, yet only to see Blaze, with a smile on her face, cuddled up to every square inch of me. I even noticed a little bit of her humping me, but I didn't mind, she made me feel better about what had occurred, and I smiled at that. Let's see, today is Saturday, so I have the day off.

Yep. Still a shitty day. The only ray of light left in my life was Blaze. She was the only thing from my childhood, and the only thing that made me happy that I had left.

So I decided to stay there, in her arms, which were oddly warm and comfortable. I was feeling a sense of love, something that was lacked ever since I left home. I turned around carefully, and snuggled into her arms. For some reason, I had always thought of her as a very good friend, and at sometimes, more. I'm guessing one of these times was the 'more', yet, it may just be her comforting my emotional distress.

But, I still accepted her love.

Just as I snuggled into her warm, fluffy body, I saw her eyes open, and then close, and then open quickly again. She had a look of terror on her face as she let go of me, adding that she backed away quickly and covered her groin.

I sat up, and smiled lightly. "Are you ok Blaze?" I asked, as I got up and moved to her. She looked down, and blushed a bright shade of pink, which was actually visible through her fur, as I saw tears streaming down her face. I frowned for a moment. "Blaze, whatever it is, you can tell me." I say her. A sharp smell passes my nose, but I ignore it and put my hand on hers.

She looks at me for a moment, a look of scaredness in her eyes.

I smiled and attempted to pry her hands open. "Hey Blaze." I begun, looking at her eyes from direct level, and sitting on the bed at the same time. "Show me, I won't be mad at you. Ever." I smile again, as I say these words, as she finally releases her hands from her crotch, and I see that it is soaked by some fluid.

"Oh." I said, looking shocked. She was humping ME, a HUMAN! Did that mean she wanted to be my mate or something? "Um.. There's nothing to be ashamed of Blaze. Um... Do you want me to take you to a breeding center or something?" I asked, trying to sound like I was unaware of the entire situation.

She looked at me for a moment. Those eyes. Oh those hypnotizing eyes, why must one taunt me so with images of false happiness?

A moment of silence was dawned upon us, making this situation more and more awkward.

Then she leaned in ever more closer, and pounced on me, licking my lips and crying into me. "Bla! BLAZE!" she yelled, as her lower region rubbed against my own. "Blaze!" I yelled, as I felt myself getting more excited, oddly.

Sexually, mentally, and physically. With a Pokemon.

Am I drunk? Am I falling in love with a Pokemon? Why do I get enticed and excited by the simple rub of a Pokemon, even though this was much more than a rub, no, this was a full on body rub, where she wanted sex.

She put her hand on top of my pants, and then looked at me for a moment, asking in her PokeSpeech, "Bl Blazekin?" I may have interpreted it as something different, but I may have sworn that she wanted to unbutton my pants and do something with me.

Amazingly, she accomplished taking my pants, underwear, and shirt off. It was beginning to get awkward, as I sat there, nude, in front of my Pokemon, with an erection. Again, came the awkward silence as she stared into my eyes, and I, into hers.

Suddenly, she lurched forward, laying upon me as she used her hands to align my manhood in front of her flower. She looked at me, with lust filled eyes, and unwillingly, she threw herself upon my manhood. Me, feeling a 'snap' which I imagined to be her hymen; and her, yelling and moaning, from the pain and the pleasure that she was willingly causing herself.

In the truest fashion, I was being raped, but I think that I was enjoying it! Her incessant moans of pleasure from her riding on my manhood. I had an idea I wanted to do, so I put my hands on her and took her off my manhood, then put her on the bed, as she spread her legs wide open, for me to continue.

I obliged, knowing that if I make an attempt to leave, I would have both nothing to live for, and leaving a love of mine. After which this though process played out, I kissed her on the end of her beak and thrusted myself back into her, bringing back the moaning and pleasure for me.

She had her eyes shut the entire time, with a gigantic smile on her face and after a length in time, she brought her hands to my hips, pulling me deeper into her.

At that moment, I felt two things coming out of me, one, I was about to release my load into her, and two, my true emotions for a Pokemon.

But not just any Pokemon, my Pokemon, Blaze. The one who had stood by me, even through the darkest days, giving me hugs and licks as I became more and more depressed as Savannah basically forgot about me.

"B-Blaze!" I yelled, without warning to her, as I spilled my seed within her womb, as she let go of her juices, built up by the love making.

As we both collapsed on each other, I told her, "I love you." She replies, in her poke speech, "Bla, Blazi Blaziken."

But I had a pretty good idea what she had said back to me.

* * *

**So... Yea... The End, and it didn't quite turn out what I had hoped it would be... But... That's me! **

**OH! And who paid attention and found the name of this character?**


End file.
